Sink Your Fangs Into Tennis
by Ryle Culler
Summary: She left her broken and beaten past to start a new. What will Sumi find when she comes to Seigaku? Will she be able to fit into the tennis team? KaidoxOC Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of it's characters! But I do own Sumi and any other characters that I choose to put in the story!

**'Thinking'  
**"Talking"  
(action)

Name: Kiba, Sumi  
Age: 16(gang Echizen 15, the rest are 16 -17)  
Eyes:Crystal Blue with gold flakes (Have cat like eyes when on the court)  
Hair: Black with blond and green highlights.  
Weight: 98lbs.  
Height: 6'0 (let's make you tall okay?)  
Tricks:(as in your moves you perform on the court) Slashing fang, Ragging Claw, Tiger's Rage, and all other common attacks plus a few extra!  
Past: You lived in America with you mother and father. You father left and you don't know why. You are 1/2 Japanese and 1/2 American Indian. You have a great tan. You know Japanese like it was your first language. You love sports, and specifically like tennis and soccer.  
Personality: cold, distant, keeps to self, will do anything for friends secretly.  
Present: You mother died do to terminal illness and you are going to live with your cousin Kikumaru Eiji.  
Stay tunned!

I just stepped off the plane onto Japanese soil. An exhilarating feeling went through me. I went to the luggage pick-up. Since I was on my own, I grabbed my stuff and went and got a taxi. I told the driver the address, and soon arrived at my cousin's house. I checked the address, then paid the driver. I walked up to the house then pushed the door bell. I look at the name plate it read 'Kikumaru'. I heard some smashing sounds for inside, and I soon found myself looking at a bright red-headed boy.

"Are you Sumi-kun?" - the boy asked.  
'**Why do people always mistake me for a boy, I mean come on I have long hair for crying out loud! Oh forget it let then think what the want!'**  
"Hn" - I said  
"Hoi, Hoi! Okaa-san! Sumi-kun is here!" - the boy yelled causing me cover my sensitive ears. I growled in annoyance  
"Let him in then!" - the woman yelled from within the house.  
"Right, come on in Sumi-kun!" - he yelled again much to my annoyance.

He stepped aside for me to go threw. Just stepping over the threshold I knew I wouldn't like this place. I took my shoes off as it is a custom here. He went to a cupboard and handed me some slippers(1). I took them and put them on my feet. He then led me to the living room and had me sit down at the table. A woman then came in with a tray of tea and sat down next to the boy seated across from me.

"Were so happy that you came to stay with us." - the woman said  
"I wont be staying long I have to get to my house before the landlord leaves so I can get my keys off of him." - I said.  
"What!? I thought that you were going to stay with us?" - she asked.  
"Well it seems that your plans have been disrupted by me having to live here so I took my inheritance and decided to get my self a house. The inheritance should last me out until the end of my school years and the money from my tournaments will as well help. So you won't have to worry about it." - I said.  
"Well what about going to school? How close are you?" - she asked  
"I live right in front to the school gates." - I said plainly while raising an eyebrow.  
I look at my watch and stood up. I then bowed .  
"It is time that I left, thank you for your hospitality but at this time I must leave. May I ask your names?" - I asked.  
"I'm Kikumaru, Eiji and this is my mother." - Eiji said  
'**So he is Kikumaru, Eiji from Seigaku tennis regulars, huh?'**  
"You can just call me Mrs. Kikumaru dear!" - Mrs. Kikumaru said  
"Right well I best be going if I want to catch the landlord before he leaves." -I said  
"Well we hope that you come visit us soon." - Mrs. Kikumaru said  
"Yes well I'll try my best." - I said taking my slippers off and putting my shoes back on.  
'**Yah right! Suckers'**

Once I left the house and went to my house which was like ten blocks away. I pulled out my I-pod and turned it to one of my favorite songs. It wasn't long before I found my self in front of my house. I walked up to the sleeping landlord.

"Excuse me but would you happen to be the landlord?" - I asked approaching the man.  
"Yes and might you be Sumi-san?" - he asked.  
"Yes, and you're the first person to know me as a female I congratulate you." - I said.  
"Well isn't it obvious?" - He asked.  
"Apparently not, am I correct in saying that you are Nanjiro Echizen the Tennis Samurai that retired?" - I asked intrigued.  
"As a matter of fact I am, and if am I not mistaken in saying that you are Yuki Tora or more commonly known as Snow Leopard?" - Nanjiro asked.  
"You would be correct." - I said.  
My watch went off telling me that I had to start my nightly training schedule.  
"Could I get my keys from you Samurai-sama(2)?" - I asked.  
"Of course you can, and if you need anything just call, I'll do anything for a fellow player." - Nanjiro said handing me the keys to my house.  
"Arigato(3) Nanjiro-san." - I said bowing low before the inspiration I have always fallowed.

He soon left and I went into my house. I dropped my stuff off and changed into a running out fit and went for my 2 mile run. I listened to my I-pod once more and soon finished my run. As I was walking to my house I saw a boy with a green bandanna running. **'Koaru, Kaido from Seigaku' **I nodded to him as he passed. I saw his eyes widen and then he nodded. He then went on his way. I soon found my self in front of my house so I went in, took a shower and got ready for bed. Once done with that I went into the kitchen and mad my self so onigiri.

Once I finished I went to bed and set my alarm for 4 in the morning. I had to get up early for my morning workout schedule. I laid awake staring at the ceiling hopefully this year in Seigaku will be interesting. With that I felt my self fall asleep awaiting the new day that would bring many questions.

* * *

It is Japanese tradition to take off your shoes and wear slippers. I don't know why though!

Honorifics

Arigato means thank you in Japanese

Ryle Culler: I hope you liked it, it took so long!  
Sumi: Are you an idiot they hated it you moron!  
Ryle Culler: Shut-up you stupid neko!  
Sumi: Who are you callin' a neko!  
Ryle Culler:' You!  
Sumi: That's it!(Chases after Ryle with a tennis racket.)  
Ryle Culler: Nyah!! Eiji help meeeee!  
Eiji:O.O' NOOOOOOO! Your on your own, nyah!(Runs away)  
Ryle Culler: Coward!  
Sumi: Found you!  
Ryle Culler: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Jumps up into a tree)  
Sumi: Look who a neko now!  
Ryle Culler: I am a neko you moron!  
Sumi: (Hits a tennis ball a Ryle)  
Ryle Culler: Ah!(ball hits Ryle in the middle of the forehead and knocks her out, and yes shes female!)  
Sumi: Well until next time stay tuned.(Drags away Ryle)  
Ryle Culler: NOOOOOO! I promise I won't do it again! Don't put me in the corner!  
Reader: --' I'm speechless.

* * *

Please tell me if you like it and review!


	2. Authors Note

**Sorry to tell you kiddies but this is not a chapter update. IS STRIKING AGAINST US. WE NEED TO STRIKE BACK!**

**Most know of the scheme brewing up with FF staff where they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc).**

**So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

**Also, if you haven't already, visit the following website and join us in our petition:**

**www. change petitions/ fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction -of -fanfiction- net Copy and paste this into all your story updates, communities and forums.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
